


Daddy's Woes

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Canon, F/M, Michael possessing john, he also has a kid, he falls in love with a person he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Michael sends Sam and Dean back to their time but stays a little longer than he should





	Daddy's Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr people, this was originally posted there but it is mine.

Michael watched as the Winchester brother, his and his brother’s future vessels, left to go home to their time. A glance behind him showed that Mary was still silently sleeping, the growing child in her womb distraught by the violence that had just been inflicted on him and his mother. Michael placed a hand over the woman’s belly, his grace prodding around her and Dean while he healed any injuries he could find. When that was done Michael looked at her.

Really looked at her.

He had watched over Mary since she was born, always at a distance. It would not do to have the mother of his vessel die before he could be born. At some point that feeling seemed to evolve however. A swell of protectiveness surging through his chest whenever he saw her do something dangerous, he always had to hold himself back with her father though. She would likely be upset if Samuel died.

And she was, but she was happier when John came back to her.

Another man Michael wanted to obliterate.

Funny, the father of his true Vessel, his only hope at walking the earth, was someone he hated with all his grace.

Because he had touched her, hurt her, dared to lay his seed inside of her.

But Michael held himself together.

The eldest archangel picked up Mary from her place on the floor, similarly to how one would hold a bride, and flew them both to her home.

John’s home.

Michael set her gently on the bed, tucking her under quilted covers and made to leave John’s Vessel.

Her hand on his wrist stopped him however.

Her hold, gentle but firm, was warm against his skin. Something he'd almost always craved but had never received before.

Michael set himself beside her on the bed, laying on his side as he watched her face. Her nose twitched occasionally and her eyes moved under her lids but she did not wake. Michael pulled her to him, gentlely embracing her as he listened to the soft beat of her heart.

And for the first time in eternity, Michael slept. 

Michael stayed for far longer than he should've.

He woke up that morning to Mary stroking his face, lips pressing gently to his nose then his forehead, both his cheeks and finally his lips.

It was nice, warm and loving.

“Time for breakfast sweetheart.” She told him, slipping from his arms and dragging him with her. She moved around the kitchen swiftly, instructing him to set the table as she did.

He did, fascinated by her as she began cooking strips of meat and a round sugary pastry he vaguely remembered being called a "pancake.”

When she set the finished product in front of him he blanked, he didn't need to eat but then again she did think he was John. He took a bite, forcing a smile on his face through the awful taste of molecules.

It was worth it to see that happy look on her face.

Michael knew he should've left John but he just couldn't. He loved her too much to do that.

So he stayed.

He pretended to be surprised when she told him a week later that she was pregnant.

He went to work, built a nursery, helped her through the pregnancy, held her hand through the birth, took care of Dean like his own.

He got her pregnant.

A little boy from what he could tell, not even a day after he was created and he was extremely powerful. He wasn't giving off angelic shockwaves yet however, he would soon if Michael didn't do something about it.

So he siphoned off the baby’s grace, and hid it under lock and key in a vault far beneath the earth. Perhaps when the boy was older he would give the grace back, train him to fight off demons and angels alike.

Michael knew this couldn't happen however, his son was destined to be his brother’s Vessel.

He wouldn't let it happen, the little one was only just barely created but Michael had already attached himself. Michael would defy fate for him.

Eight and half months later his son was born. Bald and loud and covered in blood, he was beautiful. 8.5 pounds and perfect peachy skin. Michael loved him, couldn't stop cradling him in his arms. His son was so tiny the archangel felt that he could just hold him in the palm of one hand.

Even Mary had a tough time taking him away, and that was mainly only for nutrition.

When he was born Mary named him Sam, Michael despised the name but found he couldn't deny his wife.

His.

His wife.

His son.

All his.

Even Dean was his.

With this happiness he felt Michael become soft, rusty in his duties if you may.

He never sensed the yellow eyed demon feeding his blood to his little Sammy.

Not until it was too late. 

When Michael felt Mary’s soul flickering he knew something was wrong.

Stumbling wildly up the steps into the nursery Michael only saw Sammy, wailing in his crib. Until he looked up.

“MARY!”

When's she caught on flame Michael knew he couldn't do anything more for her, if it had just been the slash across her abdomen then he could pass it off as human recovery and determination. Not this though.

Her soul was already in heaven and he couldn't bring her back. Not without the other angels knowing anyway.

Not without them discovering his son, oh and they would know that Sammy was his son. They would practically smell it on him.

So he let her die, he could always see her in heaven.

He wanted Sam to live.

But Michael couldn't raise him, couldn't even see him without seeing what he had lost this night.

So he handed Sam to Dean and told him to run.

He imparted his memory's to John, made them seem like his own.

And Michael left.


End file.
